Both in bars and restaurants and in the home jiggers or measures are utilised to accurately and easily measure and dispense and or transfer precise amounts of alcohol into other containers. This is particularly important in creating mixed drinks or cocktails where several different types of alcohol are utilised to create a mixture. Frequently in this case, different measuring devices are needed to accurately measure and dispense either small or large amounts of alcohol that are required to make a mixed drink.
It is important to provide an easy way of measuring and dispensing various accurate amounts of alcohol. Inaccurate alcohol measurement and transfer can result in incorrect ratios of alcohol in mixed drinks and cocktails which not only impacts the taste of the drink but can be dangerous for the consumer.